


Sanders Sides Songfics

by BandaidsAreCool



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandaidsAreCool/pseuds/BandaidsAreCool
Summary: U h , y e s - I'm not good at descriptions-
Kudos: 1





	1. "I Am Not A Robot" - Logan Angst

Yes, we are starting off with some angst- And y e s , it is going to be terrible-

\----------------------------------------------------------------

A new episode was finished, and everyone was just doing their own thing. Patton glances over at Logan, who was, of course, probably thinking about something. Then, Logan sinks out. Which meant he was in his room.

**You've been acting awful tough lately, smoking a lot of cigarettes lately.** **  
**

Logan sat down at his desk, and then started thinking about emotions. He couldn't express them, not since Patton did kind of make him repress his emotions. Because that's what he thought he should just do, since he is the logical trait.

**But inside, you're just a little baby.**

He wanted to scream, or even cry. But he couldn't do that. Besides, how would he know how to cry? All he is, is just a robot, anyway. He _doesn't_ know any feelings. Why must he start thinking about emotions, now? Everything was just so stressful for him. At this point, the others call him up only for questions that are going to be answered by him. Sure, he was Logic, but he wanted to mean more to everyone than just a knowledge carrier.

**It's okay to say you've got a weak spot, you don't always have to be on top. Better to be hated, Than loved, loved, loved, for what your not.**

He needed to stay how he is. Logan made sure to not let a single tear fall. He couldn't let a pathetic little thing called 'emotions' to mess him up right now. He needed to be calm, insightful, and maybe even perfect. Just like how he always was. He didn't know when his breaking point would come into place.

**Your vulnerable, your vulnerable. You are not a robot. Your lovable, so lovable, But your just troubled.**

Logan then thought about something else, with the same topic. He _does_ know emotions, but he just doesn't know how to express them right. Since Patton always made him stop showing any. Logan didn't really know why, but he just let it happen. And with him not showing anything, it made him feel like...A robot. But he wasn't. He knew he wasn't. And he didn't feel really loved with all the name-calling, either. Logan looks to the side a bit.

**Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot. Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot.**

See? He couldn't be. He's just having a hard time right now, right? He should know this, because he's the logical side, isn't he? He wouldn't be if he didn't know the answer. Logan decided to get some rest. Maybe it'll get better tomorrow, and it is the 'logical' thing to do.

**You've been hanging with the unloved kids, who you never really liked and you never trusted.**

The next day came, and Logan was with the others. He didn't really want to stay, but he had too, because he was once again called up to provide an answer. And the feeling didn't go away as he thought. 

**But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins** **. Never committing to anything.**

It was bothering him from the back of his mind. He needed to stay in _character._ Because he was with the others right now. He couldn't let them know what's wrong, or anything like that. Especially Patton. He didn't want to deal with Patton. Once it was finally done, Logan quickly got out of there, like what he did yesterday. He needed to be by himself right now, with no one distracting him. Logan was just standing behind his door, and walked more into his room before stopping to sit on his bed.

**You don't pick up the phone when it ring, ring, rings. Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing** **.**

He looks down at his bedsheets, and messed with them a bit by crumpling up with his hands, but quickly smoothened it out so it can be perfect. Just like how he needs to be. But he wanted to give up, and just yell, or scream right then and there. He felt something holding onto him before he for some reason would make any sort of sound. It was something telling him that he couldn't do it before he would ruin his 'perfect,' and calm nature. Like how he was supposed to be. Logan felt weak, he **_didn't_** know what to do. He didn't like the feeling at all.

**I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable, I am not a robot. You're loveable,** **so loveable, but you're just trouble.**

All of a sudden the emotion-thought came back to Logan, hitting him like a wave. Why was it so strong now? Then, he started feeling something else, and stung his eyes a bit. Why was this affecting him so badly? Why hasn't it happen before? Why can't he share any emotions? Why isn't he allowed too? _'Too many questions'_ Logan thought. But he **_should_** be able to, isn't he not? Because he should know **_all_** the answers. Though, he can't. He can't know every single answer to a question. But he's supposed too, isn't he? That is what's expected of him, anyway. He is the teacher out of all of them. So he **_is_** supposed to know.

**Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot. Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot.**

Then, Logan felt something sting his eyes. It was an unusual feeling. He lifted up his glasses a bit, and rubbed one of his eyes a little to maybe make it feel better. But it didn't. Maybe it was nothing. Though it didn't go away. He didn't like what was happening, and he wanted it to stop. All of a sudden he felt something pricking at the end of his eyes, and felt something fall slowly down his face. He was so confused. What was happening? Why couldn't he stop? He finally got to his breaking point.

**Can you teach me how to feel real? Can you turn my power off?** **And let the drum beat drop** **.**

He was crying. He couldn't seem to stop. He wanted too, because everything was messing up, and he isn't supposed to do that. What is happening shouldn't be happening. Logan then frantically started to wipe then off, but fresh new ones kept appearing.

**Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot. Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot.**

Logan then remembered something. " ** _Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_** " he tells himself. But that didn't really make him feel any better. He doesn't like crying, because he doesn't know what is happening. He tries to get off his bed, but he falls, instead. He falls a bit with a thud, but he sits up. He stares at his floor, watching a bit of the tears fall down. He still wanted to stop, but it still wasn't having it.

**Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot. Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot.**

It was getting any better. Was it because of the frustration? Or the overwhelming feeling? Thinking about the reason only made him feel worse. He wanted it to end right now, that's it. He couldn't be seen, or he would be could crying. He didn't want that happen so he tries to wipe them away, but it didn't happen. They kept going, which made Logan feel a bit more frustrated. But, he also did it. He proved to himself that he isn't a robot. He is like every side else, because he does have feelings.

**Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot.**

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! I hope you liked that m e s s - I'd like to thank my wonderful, kind, and sweet best friend for giving me an inspiration to continue this, because of their amazing angst songfic they wrote! I know this was kinda weird, but I tried- Also, it's probably not even much of an angst story, but I don't really know what to do. Plus, this is kinda my first Sanders Sides story! Another thing- The reason for the bunch of thinking, is cause Logan i s t h e l o g i c a l s i d e , w h i c h m e a n s h e i s t h e m i n d , w h i c h a l s o m e a n s i t w a s T H I N K I N G T I M E - Am I proud of the finished product? N o - But anyway, again, I hope you did like it! Bye, everyone!

(Also, sorry that it was really short-)


	2. "Come Little Children"

Y e s s , guess who's back? With another terribly-done songfic? Me! Sorry for taking a long time to make another, its cause I was trying to find another song, and now I have! Thanks to Janus' playlist- But I hope you all will enjoy this one!

\----------------------------------------------  
  


Janus was taking his strolls around the forest. He was humming one of his favorite songs while feeling the little breeze that the wind was giving. It also matched with the perfect midnight sky. As he was walking, he heard something. So he stopped in his tracks and listened to see if he'd hear it again. And he did. Janus follows where the noise was from, and found two little boys. One of them was crying and the other was trying to comfort him while also crying a bit. The one who was comforting the other saw Janus, and hissed a little bit, which surprised Janus a bit.

Janus slowly made his way to them, and crouched down in front of them, but a good distance away for the hissing child to stop hissing. "Hey there," Janus softly said, giving them a smile. The one who was being comforted rose his head up a bit, and slowly stopped crying and waved a little bit. "What's your name?" Janus then asked, still holding the gentle smile. "mine is Janus." The two boys looked at each other, and they both nodded a bit. Maybe cause they think they can trust him. "My name is Virgil" the one who was comforting the other muttered, "I'm Creativity. But you can call me Remus" the other child said, shuffling a bit. Janus nodded a bit, then asks "why are you both here? And why are you crying?" The two boys fell silent. "A man with a blue shirt took my brother and left me here..." Remus said, as he almost started to cry again, but Virgil rubbed his back. Janus' smile faltered a bit, then thought for a while.

Maybe he can take these boys in, because they can't stay here all by themselves. And so he decided that he will.

" ** _Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment._** " Janus started off, as he gets up, with Virgil and Remus looking at him, a bit confused. But they were listening to him. " ** _Come little children, The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows._** " Janus extended two hands towards the boys. They both looked at each other, before looking back and taking the hand and they both got pulled up to their feet. Janus gave them a short smile, and continued while talking back to his home. " ** _Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain, and the sorrows._** " Virgil and Remus were looking around their surroundings (to which there were only trees and a little bit of fog), then back at Janus.

" ** _Weep not poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions._** " Remus' eyes lit up a bit when Janus sang the 'murder' part, and Virgil just continued to listen to Janus' voice. " ** _Hush now dear children, It must be this way. Too weary of life, and deceptions,_** " Janus says, as he continues to navigate the way home. And through the little bit of fog, he could see that they're almost there. "Rest now my children. For soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet." They finally reached the home, and Virgil and Remus looked at the house in amusement. The 3 soon get in, and Janus shows them to their room. There were separate rooms for the two, and Janus helped them both settle in. Virgil and Remus suddenly felt tired, and was close to falling asleep, but all they heard was Janus singing one last part: " ** _Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows._** "

\----------------------------------------------

So, uhm, that was kinda bad- I didn't really know much to do, but here you go! And I'm kinda not really proud of this one, either. But e h - I hope your all doing good idea, and you are all safe! Bye! I'll see you in the next one!


	3. "Sweet Hibiscus Tea"

Who's ready for some more angssttt? I know I am. Alright, I don't have much to say, so here we go- Oh, wait, I do- I switched some words for it to kinda match what's going on. Like the part where the song says "protagonist" but I changed it to "hero." You know? Oh! One more thing, It's probably gonna be really confusing because I do switch around a lot for this one- Okay, now here we go-

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the thing: I can't do anything right.

Patton did try to make everything alright. He did try to make everything work, but it never did. All that made him feel was useless, and he couldn't do anything right. He stayed in his room, thinking about his failures, and only cried silently.

Try as I absolutely totally might.

But he continued to try and fix some things that were wrong, and felt like he needed to apologize to people. Because he also felt like it was all his fault that it all happened. Like he always was the problem that always arised. He wasn't helpful to anyone, and never would be.

The bones are melting, the skeleton is ash.

For Logan, he could only hear himself repeating; "I'm not a joke." Not to anyone, but to himself specifically. He hated feelings, and he tried his best to repress them as hard as he could. But when he's in his room, he accidentally slips up. He felt vulnerable, and he hates it.

The clavicle detaches and falls with a deafening crash

Logan didn't know how long he could keep it up. With hiding his emotions from the others, to only cry in his room. He slowly stopped doing that as days passed by. He was proud of himself for doing that, but he slipped up once again, and he just gave up. He knew he couldn't do it long enough, but why did he even bother to try anyway?

And I'm not your hero, I'm not even my own.

Roman didn't even know what to do anymore. After what happened in the latest episode. "I thought I was your hero." Roman did believe that he was Thomas' hero, but now, he isn't so sure. He felt stupid for believing that. And he couldn't believe that he believed that all along.

I don't know anything, I don't even know what I don't know.

Roman didn't know what to do, either. He felt stuck in one place, and he hated it. He started to feel like he was actually nothing to Thomas at all. He feels like he doesn't know anything, and doesn't know what to believe in, anymore.

And if you look outside you'll see disintegrating trees. The artificial way the sunlight bounces off the waxy leaves.

And then there was Virgil. He didn't really know how to feel, exactly. But of course, he was feeling more anxious. Why? Because he knew everything was falling apart. He knows Patton faking his feelings still, and with Logan breaking slowly. But what could he do? He already told Thomas that he was one of "them," so why add more fuel to the fire? Besides, it would only be his fault, again.

My heart catches on every thorn, your already halfway out the door. And I've never looked so old.

Virgil wanted to try to fix what was happening, but then again, what would he do? He knows he's going to ruin everything, or make it worse. Plus, maybe it's going to change back itself. But he didn't fully believe that, and he didn't really bother to do anything about it. He knows everything is going out the door.

And I have never been so cold. And it is 85 degrees. I don't know what I need.

At this point Patton was trying to trick himself into saying things like; "everything's going to shape itself back together," or "everything's going to be fine." He's lying to himself. He felt so lonely, and cold. There wasn't a warm, happy feeling at all. Instead, there was only a cold and sad feeling.

There's lukewarm herbal mango sweet hibiscus tea, on the hot garbage pile in which I f*cking sleep.

Janus wasn't too sure on what to do now. First he gets laughed at by revealing his name, and then goes even more wrong. But maybe that's his fault, for even showing up in the first place. But hey, he needed too. It was maybe the only way that he could be slowly accepted into the group, and he'd finally be listened to, right?

The walls are empty, it's so ugly. I could burn the whole place down. It wouldn't catch 'cause all the posters are on their way to my hometown.

And he was being accepted. Slowly. But he was getting there. And Janus was already getting ready to leave. Isn't he so excited. Maybe he's also excited about leaving Remus. Remus didn't really know how to feel about that. The walls that weren't so nice to look at were turning into something Remus hated.

The frame on the wall with Janus and little Remus made the "bad" creativity think about the old times. Where Janus was there with him, promising him he wouldn't leave him. Just like how Roman promised, and Virgil promised. Remus couldn't believe that he fell for that again. Remus wanted to burn the picture and the walls since he remembered he drew on them when he was a little kid, and he watched an irritated Janus clean wash it off. But it might've been the only thing he had of Janus, and he isn't going to let that go.

your hero, I'm not even my own. I don't know anything, I don't even know what I don't know.

Roman was done. Done with thinking about how useless he was to Thomas, now. He tried to be perfect, and even hide away his insecurities to show how amazing and wonderful he is. He thought that Thomas thought those things about him since he's the "better" creativity. He doesn't know what to believe anymore. Meanwhile with Logan, he also doesn't know anything, either. Which was unusual, because he should know all the answers to everything. He's not allowed to answer with 'I don't know' because he's expected to know all things. But he doesn't know who he is himself, anymore.

He always cried in his room, which was too "unprofessional" for him, and he wanted to stop. But it was now almost impossible. Though he is still trying to go back to repressing his emotions, even more this time.

And if you look outside you'll see disintegrating trees. The artificial way the sunlight bounces off the glitching leaves.

Virgil knew that no one could do anything about it. It's over. And he thinks it's his fault. It's always anxiety's fault, is it not? Anxiety ruins everything, and anxiety always gets in the way or anything. There's never going to be a time where anxiety isn't the thing that ruins someone's life. Because it's always going too.

My wet heart catches on every thorn, you're already halfway out the door. And I'm so tiny and so old.

Remus didn't want Janus to go, and he could even tell that Janus was already heading out of the "door." He's losing everyone that he does care about, and he doesn't want to be alone again. There isn't going to be a time where everything is okay, anymore. Remus remembered where Virgil would always talk about the other's, and Janus and Remus would just listen to him talk about it. Both of them didn't really mind it. But when Virgil left, and Janus started to talk about them, Remus didn't think much of it because he knew Janus wasn't going to leave next, right? He was wrong. Of course he was.

And God it's never been so cold. And it is 85 degrees.

Patton was just faking everything, and was still desperately trying to fix everything, despite still feeling no warmth, but more cold. Roman wasn't sure of anything anymore, and started to spiral down to thinking about what his actual worth was. Logan was broken, but was trying to piece himself back together, although it wasn't really working at all. Virgil was scared about ruining anything else more, and didn't really come out of his room at all. Janus did start to think about when he was even needed, anyway. And Remus also just stayed in his room, wondering why he even bothered staying when everyone left him, but the people who he cared for the most hurt even more.

I don't know what I need.

~*Little bonus*~  
Ї̸̝̠͑̍͘̕$Ї̸͎̳̉͛͠ͅѲ̶̡͉̱̏̽̿̈́̚̕͝$̶̯̝̣̗͐̊͗͘Й̷̦͍̐̍ watches in amusement, with a smirk planted onto his face. He waited for this moment to happen- Heck, he even probably pratically planned it. It's all falling into place, and that's what he needed. For the plan to continue to actually get it started. All of this was merely a warm up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

H E Y - O H -

I hope you liked it! Again, sorry if it was all over a place, and that it's short, a n d it's not that angsty as you might've hoped- But I just wanted to make it a little interesting, I guess. But anyway, I hope you all are safe, and alright, and I'll see you in the other songfic! Bye!

(P.S the reason for this being so terrible is cause I wrote this at 6, and ended it at 8- Plus I stayed up- So t h a t ' s g r e a t -)


End file.
